A shoulder to lean on
by em0anime
Summary: This is a dramatic love story between Kagome and Koga after Kagome see's Inuyasha with Kikyo on her 20th birthday. Love forms,rivals are made,enemies come out,and demons awaken in this epic story.Note; that story is rated T but if readers want M then vote
1. The end and a new begining

_**A SHOULDER TO LEAN ON CHAPTER 1**_

_**"THE END AND A NEW BEGINNING"**_

Kagome has been traveling to the feudal era for 5 years now. On her 20th birthday she is deeply hurt by someone she thought she loved. Will she find hidden love? How long will it last?

Kagome had seen s sight she never wanted. It was dark, demons lingered in the forest, But she didn't care now. Tears rolled down her face and she didn't stop them. She mindlessly wondered to a waterfall outside of the forest. The waterfall lead to a lake. Kagome sat on the edge of the lake staring at the endless night sky thinking, 'Am I really that pathetic and

worthless that I can't be loved?' She brought her knees to her chest and placed her head on her knees. 'Has this been hidden from me all these years or just recently?' Just then something phenomenal happened.

Koga showed up. "Kagome what's wrong? "Her head shot up at the sound of his voice only to find him next to her. "Koga?...Koga!" She wrapped her arms around Koga's

neck and cried into his chest. Completely shocked and realizing that she needed and wanted his help. He placed his arms her waist and gently rubbed his hands up and down her back to calm her down.' He so calm and gentle to me.' "Kagome,

what's wrong? You can tell me. I'll always be here for you." He could already tell that this had to do with Inuyasha and Kikyo being together. 'She has been holding this inside for to long.' She calmed down after some time. Something about being

in Koga's arms felt right. Kagome felt like she was worth something to someone. "I'm fine now that your here." Koga tightened the embrace. "I'm glad that your already stating feel better. But I can only help I know what happened so it can

never happen again. You of all people don't deserve this." It hurt Koga more than any wound could to see the woman he loved in such pain. "It's just that I finally realized that I'm not worth anything to Inuyasha. I've asked him before,

'Who would you rather have here? Me or Kikyo?' He never answered but I always knew his answer." Koga didn't get how such a wonderful person could be so sad. She was open with him. "Kagome look at me." Kagome got lost

in his ocean blue eyes that were extremely serious. "You should never be sad. Especially over someone who doesn't deserve your love. If you want you can stay at my.

We're pretty close to it." Kagome could tell he was trying to comfort her and it was working. Her tears dried, she was calm, and she just wanted to hug him. "You would really allow that? I don't want to be a burden." Kagome thought

that this was a dream until Koga chuckled and replied, "Of course you can. You would never be a burden. I love you and you shouldn't be hurting. So would you really like to come my den?" She truly wanted to so she just nodded her head "yes".

He picked her up bridal style and started walking. He didn't want to run because he wanted to cherish the alone time he had with her. It was silent the whole time. Koga was about to break it but he noticed that Kagome had been comfortable

enough to fall asleep in his arms.

Two familiar figures started coming his way. "Koga!"

"Hey Koga!" Ginta and Hakaku yelled.

"Shut up you two." The two

were dumbfounded till they noticed a sleeping Kagome in his arms. He took her to his personal cave. It was small but private. He gently set down on the pile of furs he usually slept on. He sat next to her stroking her hair, 'She looks so peaceful.' Little did he know that her dream was turning into a nightmare.

_**KAGOME'S NIGHTMARE**_

"Koga?! Where are you?" Kagome was in a place of absolute nothingness. Everywhere was black, no light. One min. she was in Koga's arms, the next she can't find him and when she caught a glimpse of him he disappeared. After more

time that seemed to be forever she found him, though something was wrong. He was on the ground. She started to see blood. The closer she got the more blood she saw. Something in her gut told her that Inuyasha was the one that did this. She started running hoping that she could aid Koga. Instead of getting closer they got further apart. Kagome stopped running when she saw Inuyasha and Kikyo. They kissed. Shortly after they disappeared and Koga appeared in front of her.

"Oh Koga, this is my fault. Don't die! Please!" He used the last of his breathe to place his hand on Kagome's cheek. His arm feel before he spoke and he laid there lifeless. Kagome busted into tears at this sight.

**_BACK TO REALITY_**

Koga gazed at Kagome's sleeping. She looked disturbed. Out of nowhere Kagome gasped, sitting up, and started hyperventilating. Once she caught her breathe tiny tears managed to escape her eyes. Koga laid a hand on her shoulder.

She gasped from being startled. She saw non other than Koga when she turned around. He was okay, no cuts, no blood. Before he had a chance to say anything Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and her face was on his shoulder.

'Was her dream that scary, or painful for her?' Thought a worried Koga. He again wrapped his arms around her waist, "It's okay. I'm here." Koga's words were so sincerely caring .Her head left his shoulders and they got caught by the

other exchanging gazes. Kagome kissed Koga's cheek and continued to hug him. Completely shocked he acted off of instinct. He hugged her back and kissed her cheek.

He felt her smile grow on her face. This astounded Koga.

It was morning now. Ginta and Hakaku were going to inform Koga and Kagome that the catch from the morning hunt was here and ready to eat. As soon as they saw the

two they walked away and said things like, "Do you think they'll mate?", or ,"Koga has won her heart!" Koga had seen and heard them unlike Kagome, so when she saw him blushing she started to giggle. To make sure the subject of Koga blushing stayed off topic to discuss Koga said, "Come on let's go eat. Your probably hungry." "Uh sure." The two walked hand and hand to where everyone was gathering. Kagome

had her well known smile on her face which made Koga smile. He couldn't help but think that Kagome was a little different, even with this thought he refused to say anything

so wouldn't upset her. Once they arrived everyone was happy when they heard that Kagome would be there for awhile. They all began to eat, share stories about things that happened at the

den while Kagome was gone, and socialized. Koga would gaze at Kagome admiring how radiant and happy she was, even though she was still in pain. After they were done Koga had

some things' to take care of so Kagome went off and played with pups (the kids, and puppies).

**_KAGOME AND THE PUPS_**

Kagome and the pups played by the river. Kagome couldn't help but admire the area she was in. All the natural beauty in this area of the feudal era amazed her. She was lost in her thought about the beauty until she felt a tap on her leg and heard, "I tagged Kagome." Even though she hadn't been there very long she was happy.

**_KOGA_**

Koga had to gather and save food for a gathering being held at his den in two weeks. This gathering was held every six months for the tribes in the area. This time It would be held

at Koga's den. He also had to get more armor made, more pelts made, and suck up his pride so he could ask Kagome to stay with him at his den permanently. He really thought that the gathering would be the best time to ask Kagome this. It's two weeks away and hopefully she'll know if she would like to stay

with him. While having these thoughts he couldn't help but to stare at Kagome with loving eyes, till he heard, "Koga! Members from the northeastern tribe are here!" Koga was forced to leave his thoughts.

**_BACK TO KAGOME_**

Kagome was tired so sat against a rock and looked up at the sky. She was like that for about three min ...,till she heard screams coming from some pups. She looked out to the river to see a drowning pup. She acted off of instinct. She dove into the water and swam out to the child. Swimming to

eight feet deep water and about six feet out she grabbed the pup. Luckily he was conscious so he grabbed onto Kagome's shoulders. Kagome swam the two back to the edge of the river.

**_BACK TO KOGA (LAST TIME SWITCHING)_**

Koga was discussing the gathering details when heard some frightened pups. It scared him to hear his tribe members in danger, but the fact that they were pups and they were

with Kagome pushed him over the edge. They then heard yells of worry, "Be careful Kagome!" Everyone rushed to see what was going on. They then saw Kagome rescuing a

pup in danger. Koga stopped worrying when the two reached land. Kagome laid on the ground seeming extremely

tired. Koga would've gone to check on her but he knew she was okay and he had to tend to the gathering details.

The day continued like it usually dose at the den.

It was now "dinner time" and this was the big social event of the day. Koga sat next to Kagome. When he saw that she blushed he was amused. 'This place is filled with so much life and joy.' Thought Kagome. There were songs, stories, and everyone seemed very excited for Kagome staying with them and the fact that the gathering is soon. "Listen up everyone. "Everyone's attention went to Koga. "I was hoping that Kagome would honor us with a song." Kagome felt incredibly embarrassed and became wide-eyed. Kagome was speechless. She couldn't say "no" but had a terrible amount of "stage fright".When Koga saw how nervous Kagome was he whispered, "It would make us all happy. Especially me." in to her ear. She took a big gulp and sang, "Lacrymosa" by

Evanescence. Everyone was astonished when they heard her angelic voice. Koga never had doubts but he was blown away. The song finally ended. Kagome got a huge applause and even some howls.

At about midnight Kagome was getting sleepy, "Koga would you mind taking me back to your cave? It's to dark for me to see and I'm tired." It's like she read his mind. He was about to suggest that they went to bed. It was silent the whole way. Kagome wrapped an arm around Koga's waist and Koga's arm went around Kagome's shoulders. 'Everything here feels so right. Do I love Koga? Or have I always loved him but it was hidden. Some of these feelings aren't different from before but some are.' Koga could see that Kagome was lost in her

thoughts, "We're here." Feeling Koga's warm breath on Kagome's skin sent shivers of pleasure through her

body. Before Kagome could react she was lifted bridal-style off the ground. Koga gently placed Kagome on the bed of furs. Kagome was disappointed when she realized that Koga wasn't laying next to her. "Koga?" "Yes?" "Could you lay next to me? I don't want to have anymore nightmares." Kagome was blushing enough to feel the intensity increase in her face. Koga wanted this as much as Kagome. They both blushed. He took off his armor. He was shocked when he felt Kagome's arm wrap around his bare torso right after he laid down. Kagome's head was on his chest and Koga put an arm on Kagome's back. Koga felt himself harden from being in position. "Good night my love." "Good night Koga." Kagome then did something

Koga would never expected. Kagome kissed him! This time their lips met. She soon went back to her former position. Koga didn't want to rush Kagome so the most he did was kiss her back and took in the moments they shared. He couldn't be happier, 'I'm winning Kagome's heart. She's forgetting about mutt-face, and she wanted to sleep next to me.' The two drifted off to sleep shortly after their kiss.

**_KOGA'S DREAM_**

Koga and Kagome were at the gathering. They were having a great time. Everybody danced, exchanged memories, and Koga couldn't have been happier when he saw Kagome wearing traditional cloths of his clan. Specifically his mother's. She wore a black fur pelt, metal torso piece with black fur

lining. The torso piece started at her navel and stopped above her chest. Kagome looked absolutely gorgeous. Near the end the two went to bed and Kagome, "Kagome, would you like to stay here with me?" Before Koga knew it Kagome had crashed her lips onto his own. They both deepened the kiss. They

broke apart for air. Kagome hugged Koga and whispered, "I'd thought you'd never ask! Of course I will!" They kissed again, but this one was filled with much passion. Koga lifted Kagome and carried her to the bed made of fur. The rest of their night was filled with love and passion, and complete bliss.

**_KAGOME'S DREAM_**

She was dreaming about tomorrow. Koga had promised her to spend the entire day with her. She didn't mind at all. Strangely enough she was actually glad that he was going to do that.

Her favorite part was when they went to the top of a mountain to watch the sunset. Koga had told her that this was one of the benefits of living in the mountains. He was right! The sight was magnificent! They became much closer than before, the two talked about their past, family, friends, and hopes for the future. As the sun was setting Koga placed one of his hands on Kagome's cheek and said, "Kagome, you are extremely beautiful with the sun on your face, breeze through your hair, and the light shinning in those magnificent brown eyes of yours." He ran his hand through her hair and Kagome placed her hand on cheek. They pulled each other closer and shared a deep, passionate, love filled kiss. Kagome never wanted it to end.

**_BACK TO REALITY_**

Koga was the first to wake up. He gently stoked her black locks of hair off her face. Kagome started to stir in her sleep. Koga gave her a smile. He was rather surprised that o one came to tell them about the catch from the morning hunt. Then he remembered what Ginta and Hakaku had said, 'They must think Kagome and I want some privacy this morning and that we'll come to them when we're good and ready.' What he hadn't noticed was that Kagome had woken up, and was giving him a strange look, " Are you okay?" When he didn't answer she realized he was deep in thought. She smirked at what she was going to do to take him out of his trance.

"Good morning Koga." Just to add some more sparks she cupped his face and gently placed a kiss on his cheek. He felt so embarrassed and shocked all at once.

"Good morning beautiful.", He huskily whispered. He returned her kiss on the cheek. He would've kissed her lips that he wouldn't stop thinking about but he did want to push her away.

"So what were you thinking about?" Kagome asked curiously.

"I was thinking about if you meant to give me that kiss yesterday." Kagome was confused.

"What are you talking about? Of course I meant to kiss you. I wouldn't have if I didn't want to.", Kagome sweetly replied. Koga had noticed she turned her head away because she started blushing. "Koga I'm starting to acknowledge my hidden feeling for you. Things always felt different when you were close to me.

"Hearing your loving, caring, voice, and feeling your warm touch makes sparks fly and-", Kagome couldn't find the right words to say. "And what?" Koga really wanted no needed to know what she was going to say. Kagome kissed Koga which he returned.

'Dose this mean she loves me. I've always dreamed of this day but didn't think it would come true because of mutt-face. ''Koga I-I-I love you!" Koga had so many things rushing though his head.

Koga grew a smile onto his face. "Kagome this makes me incredibly happy and answers all my questions that I wanted to ask you! I love you so much!" Koga pulled Kagome into a love, and passion filled kiss. This kiss had so much feeling they deepened it.Everything was perfect until...

**I know I know i left with a cliff hanger. for those who have read this i've updated and im sorry for the grammar and spelling. the next chapter will be out soon i promise.**


	2. the jealousy

_**(A/N: THIS IA A PREVIEW FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER. I'M SORRY I HAVEN'T SUBMITTED THE WHOLE CHAPTER YET. IT WILL BE OUT SOON I PROMISE)**_

_**Chapter 2 - The Jealousy**_

_**recap: Koga pulled Kagome into the most passionate and loving kiss. It had more feeling than either of them dreamed of. They were like that for a few moments until…**_

They were like that for a few moments until.. A very jealous Ayame walked in, "What are you doing kissing my Koga?!" Koga and Kagome were completely shocked. Kagome seemed a little more frightened for her life.

Ayame's eyes had changed into crimson red with pure black pupils that showed deep hatred and anger. Her claws and fangs grew in length as well as showing the need to dig into Kagome's flesh and tear her to shreds. Her inner demon had awoken.

Not even Koga could stop her. The only way to stop her inner demon before it took over her would be shock, mourning, or her own will at this point. Ayame lunged to kill Kagome. Even though Koga didn't have his armor on he would do what he could do to save Kagome. Which he did.

Kagome tightly closed her eyes as well as attempting to shield herself. She was mostly afraid because she didn't have her bow, arrows, she had left then when she abandoned Inuyasha. She was absolutely defenseless. Or so she thought. She readied herself for extreme pain and possibly death. After a few moments she opened her eyes realizing that there was no physical pain, but when she opened her eyes she became astonished and more frightened then she had ever been before in her life. Kagome saw Koga over her. He had four large claw marks across his back. They bleed like they would never stop.

"Kagome?" Koga struggled to speak.

"What is it? Are you alright?" Kagome was worried enough and scared enough she wanted to start crying. But she knew that Koga hated to see or hear of anything that involved Kagome shedding tears. He was in enough pain already so she held back her tears for him.

"Kagome, are you alright? That's all that matters to me." Koga was trying to hide his pain.

When Ayame had realized what she had done she wanted nothing more than to run away and kill herself. She knew that was not option because she had to take her grandfather's place as head of her pack. Ayame's intention was to kill or at least seriously hurt Kagome, but could have put Koga. She knew either way no matter how things turned out both Koga and Kagome would have gotten hurt, weather it was physically or emotionally.

Ayame was now on her knees crying into her hands. She looked up to see two lovers in pain. Kagome holding Koga in her lap while trying to hold back the tears that could manage to escape her eyes. Koga was ignoring his bleeding back trying to comfort Kagome.

What hurt the most was that she caused the pain.

"I'm sorry Koga, I shouldn't have been so rash with my actions."

As if on cue Ginta and Hakaku rushed in as soon they caught the sent of their leader's blood. As the two walked in Koga collapsed into a world of unconscious.

"Ginta!"

"Yes sister Kagome?"

Suddenly Kagome knew she was the only one who could save Koga.

"Get me some medicinal herbs! Hakaku, you escort Ayame out and tell everyone!"

They followed their orders. Kagome started to charge her spirit energy in order to heal Koga. Once Ginta had returned with the herbs she was ready to start. She had laid the herbs across his back and created a pinkish/ purple orb with her hands. Her spiritual energy was the source of this light.

After she finished healing him as much as she could, she sat on the floor of the cave and waited for Koga to awaken. She knew that it wouldn't take long, seeing that he is a full-fledge wolf demon, and the fact that he is stubborn. He also wouldn't want her to worry, no matter how much she couldn't help it. Kagome felt extremely guilty for the fact that Koga was hurt when she was the target


End file.
